Power-ups
The ability to break human limits and harness upper tiers of power has become common amongst shinobi. It's essential that one understands just how powerful a certain technique might make them. Below in information on most, if not all of the different possible "power-ups" available in the game. Regarding Movement Speed A more systematic approach to the game involves a movement speed system. The following chart details baseline movement speeds for characters based on their skillgrades. (You can see your skillgrade next to your character's rank.) *Grades E- to D+ - 1 Tile a Round *Grades C- to C+ Grade - 2 Tiles a Round *Grades B- to B Grade - 3 Tiles a Round *B+ to A- - 4 Tiles a Round *Grades A to A+ Grade - 5 Tiles a Round *Grades S Grade - 7 Tiles a Round The perks following provide their respective boosts. *Fast - +1 Tile a Round *Very Fast - +2 Tiles a Round *Extremely Fast - +3 Tiles a Round *Bullet - +4 Tiles a Round Certain techniques have the possibility of buffing the tiles per round you are capable of moving. These buffs will be shown accordingly. Taijutsu Powerups The Eight Inner Gates Gate of Opening (Kaimon) Increases your strengt by a good amount and speed by a small amount with the consequence of putting strain onto your mind. This tires out your body if you can't handle such a strain well. It also allows for the use of an advanced form of your signature technique. (I.E. Front Lotus) Gate of Healing (Kyuumon) Replenishes your stamina and lets you physically forget all wounds upon the point of activation. Any wounds taken after are still felt to their full extent, but your stamina is still replenished. Gate of Life (Seimon) Increases your stamina by a decent amount, though upon activation of this gate the strain travels directly to the fibers of your muscles, beginning to cause them great pain. Your skin turns red and you are able to use an even more advanced version of your signature technique. (I.E. Reverse Lotus) Gate of Pain (Shoumon) Increases both your strength and speed by a good measure, though it may tear your muscle tissue on activation. Prolonged activity in this gate will definently tear the fibers of your muscle. Gate of Limit (Tomon) Increases your strength and speed by a bit more, adding even more tear to the tissue in your muscles as well. Upon activation of this gate your signature technique gains another level of advancement. Gate of View (Keimon) Upon activation of this gate a large shockwave of chakra shoots from you, knocking back anything in your way if not stopped. It also allows you to add elemental affinity to your signature technique. Gate of Wonder (Kyoumon) Multiplies the users stamina as well as giving a large boost to their already overpowering strength and speed. Upon activation this gate nearly kills the user and turns all of the fiber in their body to worthless material. If it is used for too long death is definite. It allows for an expert level of your signature technique, making it a lot more powerful than it previously had been. Steam releases from your body produced by sweat that evaporates on the touch of your skin, forming what looks to be a chakra cloak. (I.E. Daytime Tiger) Gate of Death (Shimon) Red steam emits from the user's body, upon activation the user is granted over a hundred times their normal power, becoming no less than a god compared to their previous self. Opening this gate also means death is soon to come to the user, as when it ends they will crumble into ash, literally burning their body to such a substance. It allows for the use of the most advanced level of your signature technique. (I.E.Gai's Night Guy.) Nintai Techniques Raiton no Yoroi Raiton no Yoroi, otherwise known as Lightning Armor, is a high end technique utilizing the element of lightning to stimulate the user's nervous systems, and to produce armor about the user capable of blocking higher level piercing techniques. Domu Inuzuka Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique) Doujutsu Powerups Sharingan Sharingan 1 Allows you to view the chakra of opponents in your line of sight, though not through structures/terrain. Sharingan 2 Allows you to view the chakra of opponents in your line of sight, though not through structures/terrain. If also lets you detect the genjutsu of an opponent up to C rank techniques. It also gives you the ability to copy and adapt to an opponent's fighting style much easier, allowing for more contest in fighting. Sharingan 3 Allows you to view the chakra of opponents in your line of sight, utalizing X-ray vision as well. It also gives an increase to your awareness and perception, allowing slight precognitive ability. You can also see genjutsu affecting yourself and others. It allows you to copy techniques that are your own rank in your profession and a rank lower than yours outside. You can only retain some techniques to memory if you're proficient with the elemental affinity, otherwise the technique is only remembered for the duration of the battle. Byakugan Allows you to view the chakra of your opponent from a range and also gives you an increased field of vision, the viewing of Tenketsu can also be accessed. You may also focus on a single direction, gaining a telescopic sight in that area, the range increases with your ability. While overused this technique can put a strain to your eyes, causing pain to your eyes and a decrease in your vision range along with your field of vision.